The present invention relates to a device for finding position of a human, which can detect the approach of a human, and find the direction and distance of that human.
Many scientists and inventors have made a lot of new machines, tool and devices with which we can lead a convenient and comfortable life. A device which can find position of a human body can be used in many ways, e.g. for finding position of a performer on the stage and then automatically adjusting the position or direction of the spotlight with movement of the performer with this purpose and others, the inventor of the present invention invented a device for finding position of a human body.